Vode-An (Brothers all)
by CC-2224 Commander Cody
Summary: The 3rd one shot in my post season 5 series after "The Execution of Barriss Offee" and "Ahsoka's Anguish" based upon Commander Cody's and Captain Rex's meeting after Barriss' execution. Rated T for a bit of Language in the story.


Vode-An (Brothers All)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters, they belong to the genius George Lucas (stuff Disney) **

**A/N: This is something that has been inside my head for months because I do ship Cody/Barriss and Rex/Ahsoka, how would Rex deal with Cody knowing that the woman Cody loved nearly had the woman Rex loved die for crimes she never committed but also taking into account that Rex and Cody have been friends for many years before they met Barriss and Ahsoka?**

Rex's PoV:

"Rex head back to the Barracks, I'll explain later" General Skywalker called out as he ran after Ahsoka, he seemed extremely worried about her. I wanted to disobey this order and run after the General to find my little 'Sokie because I really did miss her and it was tearing me apart that I never got to apologise for my role in the manhunt for her or that I never got to say goodbye after she refused re-entry into the Order, but in the end I stopped and marched back to the Barracks where the 501st and 212th were being billeted during this rest rotation. Upon returning I saw the door next to mine was ajar and I could hear sobbing coming from its occupant... none other than my best friend Commander Cody '_ahh Kriff he is probably beat up over that Shabuir Dar'jetii Barriss' _I think to myself as I walk up to the door gently Knocking "Vod it's me Rex, can I come in?" I ask cautiously because Cody can become violent when upset despite all appearances to the contrary. "PISS OFF YOU CHAKAAR" and a Helmet being thrown, hitting me in the face was the response from a very upset Cody. '_ugh the Kriffin' hurt, that guy has one hell of a throwing arm' _I thought as I placed Cody's helmet in the crook of my arm and trudged into Cody's quarters even though it would be an unwelcomed visit.

Cody's armour was strewn all over the room and the desk has been upturned, in short his quarters looked like a bomb zone Cody was in his fatigues sobbing into his hands on his bunk. I slam Cody's helmet into his chest and get up in his face "Pull yourself together man, I know you loved her as much as I loved 'Sokie but she chose to betray the republic and to kill our Brothers... she isn't worth your tears Cody" I stood looking, waiting for Cody's response gearing myself for a fight. Cody simply looked up, a look of total despair on his face that quickly flashed to anger, he stood and walked up to me growling as he reared up and clobbered me straight on the cheek bone which I felt crack _'ohh Kix is going to have one hell of a lecture for me later' _I thought as I doubled over and hit the ground.  
"DON'T EVER INSULT BARRISS INFRONT OF ME CAPTAIN CT-7567!" he spat at me in contempt. I was a bit taken aback as in the years we had known each other we had NEVER called each other by rank and number _'man he really is pissed'_ I picked myself up and looked right into my Vod's eyes "Cody do you think if she really REALLY loved you she would have done what she did? Vod listen to me, the Barriss you knew and loved was gone, she had changed into something else, something dark and twisted that was incapable of love!" Cody lunged at me again and tackled me to the ground and pinned me beginning to pound my ribs "Yes Rex she really did love me, It in her eyes as I ordered my men to end her life, can you even begin to comprehend how much that hurts... to have to stare at the one you loved above all others, Whom I recited the sacred Mandalorian vowels to. as my men executed her!" Cody slammed my head into the ground and got up and leaned into a wall to begin sobbing again, he looked at me as I got up with the look of despair back upon his face, his eyes puffed up and swollen from tears "do, do you think you could do it Rex? do you think you could find it in yourself to do what I had to do because I was ordered to...could you kill Ahsoka if that Kriffin' order ever comes down?" his eyes, identical to mine bored into my skull as I was taken aback by his question, but I steadied myself before answering "she has left the order, so THAT order won't apply to her... so it's an invalid question" I said knowing that i was merely avoiding the question. Cody Scoffed at me "Rex that is the most pitiful excuse for an answer you have ever given me, so stop avoiding the question: Could you kill her if ordered to?" his gaze suddenly serious. I stutter to find a answer but eventually hang my head and shake it weakly "no Cody, I don't think I could do it."

Cody merely nodded "well I hope it never comes to that for you, because today has done more damage to me than any battle" Cody slumped to the ground, his energy spent. I sit down next to my brother and rub my busted cheek bone "feeling a bit better after venting your anger on my face I hope? I chuckle lightly still on guard in case Cody snaps again. Cody looks over and sees the bruising across my face and begins to laugh "why actually yes, hitting your ugly mug always cheers me up a bit" I look at him Dumbstruck and begin to laugh uncontrollably "don't forget it is your ugly mug as well you Di'kut" I reply punching him in the arm HARD. "Well i had probably better go and see Kix or Coric and receive the normal lecture for getting in the way of your fist, again" I say as I stand but Cody's hand stopped me and i turned to see him looking up with a despondent yet determined look in his eye, "Rex promise me that one day you'll find Ahsoka again and never let her go, don't let orders separate you from the one you love like I did" I clasp Cody's arm in a traditional Mandalorian handshake "I promise Vod" I reply simply and walk out the door to see Kix in the Med station wondering if i'll ever need to chose orders over Ahsoka's life and hoping I never do.

Cody's PoV (that night):

I sat cross-legged on my bunk with various bits of armour or Dog tags sitting in front of me as i recited the names of friends lost in combat as I do every night I get the chance to honour their lives and sacrifice " Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuumGearshift; Geonosis 2nd Battle, Longshot; Citadel mission, Waxer; Battle of Umbara" a singular tear ran down my cheek as I finished the list of my brothers and I packed the dog tags and other mementos back into the duffle bag they were stored in and returned to my bed where i withdrew from under my pillow a photo on a piece of flimsi of me and Barriss in each other's arms after we had spoken the sacred Mandalorian vowels to each other after the battle of Umbara, it went a long way to helping me recover from that tortuous ordeal. in the photo the pure joy and happiness radiated from the both of us. I kissed the photo and spoke ever so softly into the flimsi "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Barriss Offee" with that I lay down and fall asleep holding the photo to my heart.

**A/N: I have used quite a bit of Mando'a language in this story owing to the training and induction into Mandalorian heritage that command and ARC trained clones such as Rex and Cody received. So here is a list of the Mando'a terms and phrases I have used:**

**Kriff: Mando'a swear roughly translated to F&ck  
Shabuir: Extreme insult "Jerk" but much stronger  
Dar'Jetii: Dark Jedi or Sith  
Vod: Brother  
Chakaar: Scumbug, petty thief, low life... general insult  
Di'kut: Idiot  
**_**Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum**_**- "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"—Daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered  
****Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you**

**The Sacred Madalorian Vowels I refer to are Mandalorian Marriage vowels which are spoken to eachother and once both partners have said it the couple are then considered married. the vowels and their translation is:  
**_**Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde**_**- "We are one when together. we are one when parted. We will share all. We will raise warriors.**

**Please Review your thoughts on this and my other stories if you liked them or have some constructive criticisms to help me improve my writing :) **


End file.
